The primary purpose of this exploratory research project is to develop a standardized, systemic couples treatment model for male perpetrators of spouse abuse whose relationships remain intact after mild or moderate violence has occurred. Specific attention will be given to ensuring that the model developed is culturally sensitive. A secondary objective is to conduct exploratory evaluation research that will determine the effectiveness of the treatment model developed. The proposed development and pilot testing of a treatment model for spouse abuse is aimed, in the long term, toward eventual stringent clinical trials of the efficacy of the treatment approach. All men who participate will have a spouse or other intact relationship and will be referred to the Domestic Violence Program in Alexandria, VA. All the men will participate in a 10-week Anger Management group that is usually offered to clients referred to the Alexandria program. In addition, one-third of the men will be randomly assigned to conjoint couple therapy with their partners and one-third to multicouple group therapy. Pretest, posttest and three-month follow-up assessments, using multiple instruments and multiple unite of analysis, will be made to determine outcome. Ongoing qualitative process-oriented data will be collected throughout the life of the project to assist in model refinement, evaluation, and developing ways to prevent attrition. One product of this project will be the development of a treatment manual that fully elaborates the treatment model developed and integrates what we have learned about attrition and culturally sensitive therapy.